gravity_falls_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TimeSoul
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Gravity Falls Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Chat Can you add chat feature please 01:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid I cannot except Adminship ''yet ''because I'm going to adopt Billy Hatcher Wiki,I'd be happy to be a chat mod at the time being. I have black arms. 15:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Page Creation So apparently, I am a stupid person. How do I create a page, cuz I want to make some character pages so it would make more sense than putting it on my page. -Mango Dolphin (talk) 18:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ...I guess I'll take the adminship now.... I am the bot with the adorable face. Ready to shoot you in your place. Hey ACL, may I be admin please? “When life gives you lemons, call them 'yellow oranges' and sell them for double the price.” -Grunkle Stan Wiki: Hello.This wiki seems cool,and I am gonna do a fan-season 2 series. Also...how comes this wiki has only 80 pages,when it looks great. And about the background,it doesn't fits the whole cover.I could help.There are two solutions of how I can help: 1.Make me admin,fix the background,and then demote me. 2.I could guide you. MasterCharmander 13 07:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for making me admin.I will call a friend of mine here as soon as he comes online. MasterCharmander 13 12:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Why Why have you not revived this wiki? With potential, this place could be booming! Can I help you, as I've becomed addicted to show? "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 02:54, October 18, 2014 (UTC)DoodleFox Sure But I can't make pages on here, because when I try to, it just goes to Yahoo and is like "That adress is not found." "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 13:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC)DoodleFox